La dernière lettre
by Aalynn
Summary: Les Soma retrouvent une lettre dans les affaires dont le possesseur a disparut...


Ce petit O.S est pour me faire pardonner du retard de mon autre fic. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Warning : Tout public, enfin, si vous n'êtes pas allergique à l'ironie…

Couple : Il y a des allusions mais ce n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire…

Kyô a disparu ! Il n'est pas aller en cour ce matin et, en cherchant dans ses affaires, les maudits retrouvent un lettre…

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu trouver cette lettre, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche royalement.  
Mais pour une fois, rien que pour cette fois, j'ai la possibilité de vous prouver à tous mon existence, de laisser une tâche indélébile dans ce monde qui ma tant détesté.

D'affirmer que j'ai vécut ici et que je ne suis pas une relique du passé.

Alors je ne vais pas me gêner.

Lisez, lisez cette lettre jusqu'à la fin.

Installez-vous ça risque d'être drôle... Moi je suis mort de rire.  
Vous le serez peut-être moins.

De toute façon pour savoir où je me trouve vous aurez besoin de la lire... mais je doute fortement que cela vous intéresse.

Alors ayez au moins le courage rien qu'une fois dans votre vie de m'écouter.

Sinon, ignorer ce que je tiens à vous dire, conduisez-vous comme la bande de lâche que vous êtes...

Vous êtes encore là ? Parfait ! Comme ça vous mourrez moins bête... Ca risque d'être captivant.

Ce message s'adresse à tous les membres de la famille Sôma et plus particulièrement aux douze. Alors, ameutés-les comme les âmes damnés qu'ils sont.

Cynique moi ? Non, juste réaliste.

Je vous vois déjà vous fendre la gueule, faire l'éloge de ma stupidité, de mon ineptie et surtout de mon ânerie comme si je jouais à quelque chose tel un enfant de cinq ans qui singe les adultes...

Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux... Je ne suis plus un gamin... C'est pour cela que pour cette fois, j'ai décidé de me venger, de faire quelque chose pour vous montrez à tous, le nombre d'années de retards que vous avez ; à vous qui avez abusé de ma faiblesse, de mon statut...

J'en ai assez, totalement assez de votre sournoiserie, vous qui prétendiez m'aimer...

Vous qui m'avez sciemment caché l'existence d'une fête de fin d'année pour célébrer le futur passage en Terminal d'Hatsuharu et Momiji ainsi qu'en fac de Yuki...

Et oui, je suis au courant ! Mais juste à quel point ?

Maintenant, vous êtes obligés de lire pour le savoir.

Cette situation vous déplait ? Vous n'avez qu'à refermer la lettre... Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps allez-vous tenir devant la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il y a vraiment dedans ?

Un mois ?  
Deux semaines ?  
Trois jours ?

Autant en finir tout de suite.

Je dédie donc cette lettre au membre de ceux qui se disaient ma famille.

Notamment Yuki...

A ce cher Yuki... Toujours là pour prouver sa supériorité à tout le monde. Toujours le meilleur en cours. Toujours l'idole d'une bande de fille dégénérée aux problèmes d'hormones. Toujours le plus perspicace. Tellement perspicace qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte à quel point sa tête est enflée...  
Plusieurs questions me turlupinent depuis un moment : mais comment fais-tu pour passer la tête par les portes ?  
Comment fais-tu pour ne pas rester coincé ?  
Comment fais-tu pour supporter le poids écrasant de ce surplus d'intelligence que tu as uniquement reçut grâce à ta naissance en tant que "rat" ?

Je ne le saurais certainement jamais, mais au moins je ne suis plus le seul à méditer sur la question.

Yuki, si tu prenais jamais le temps de regarder et de t'intéresser à des personnes qui n'on pas eut autant de chance que toi, qui sont totalement normales -n'est ce pas , tu aurais compris depuis belle lurette pourquoi moi, le crétin-qui-ne-sait-pas-sa-chance-et-qui-cherche-déspéremment-comme-le-chat-stupide-qu'il-est-à-s'enfermer-dans-la-malédiction, espère tellement y appartenir pour profiter des avantages considérables qu'on y offre, tel que ton intelligence uniquement du à ton statut de maudit.

Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?  
Redescend les pieds sur terre mon chou, sans le fait que tu sois naît maudit, tu ne serais rien, absolument rien. Malgré tes manières mielleuses et ta gentillesse affectée, tu marches sur les autres en les écrasant de ton excellence sans leur accorder la moindre importance. Ouvres les yeux, pourquoi crois-tu que Fuyuki de la Terminal 2 s'est suicidé ? Par la volonté du St esprit peut-être ?

Ou la ! Je m'égare ! J'ai encore une longue longue liste de remerciement à faire...

A commencer par ceux pour Hatori et Shigure. Aaaaaa Hatori d'apparence si calme et Shigure d'apparence si stupide, je ne saurais trop vous remerciez que de n'avoir jamais tenté de dissuader Akito de me condamner malgré que vous soyez tout deux, absolument au courant de mon avenir peu radieux... A ceux ou celles qui ne s'auraient pas où qui feraient semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui aurait du m'arriver, ces deux gentils messieurs se feront un plaisir de vous le dire.

Kuréno, c'est, comme pour les deux compères d'avant, bien qu'étant l'adjoint privé de notre dieux et par ailleurs son « chouchou », de n'avoir même pas essayer de m'aider et de s'être foutue royalement de ce qu'y aurait pu m'arriver, malgré le fait que moi, j'ai toujours eu du respect pour lui. Je le regrette un peu maintenant.

Autant finir tout de suite pour Akito, je le remercie infiniment de m'avoir pourrit l'ensemble de ma vie et de s'être fixé comme but de me faire tomber en dépression... Vous lui ferait passer le message car je suppose qu'il n'a pas du se déranger pour une disparition d'un être aussi insignifiant que moi.

Les remerciements vont aussi à Ayame, qui par sa grandeur d'âme, a toujours mit un point d'honneur pour m'ignorer, me ridiculiser ou se moquer de moi en me dénigrant dès qu'il le pouvait. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela pouvait me faire plaisir quand tu le faisais...

Momiji et Hatsuharu ont aussi droit à leur part eux aussi : Momiji, par le fait qu'il s'affecte tellement de moi et à ce que je peux dire, qu'il fait intentionnellement l'exact contraire que ce que je lui demande...  
Encore merci.  
Quand à Haru, c'est pour sa gentillesse que je souhaite le remercier, notamment puisqu'il s'occupe toujours de tous les petits problèmes des gens tel qu'un chapeau perdu ou -catastrophe de chez catastrophe, un ongle cassé de la prima donna Yuki, sauf évidemment des miens.

Ritsu, je te remercie, lorsque tu viens chez Shigure, d'apporter quelque chose à tout le monde, sauf à moi. Tu as bien fait, personne même pas moi n'aiment recevoir des cadeaux gentiment apportés, hein ?

Hiro, c'est pour ta bonté légendaire que tu as droit au chapitre, toi qui n'as jamais voulu que je m'assoie à côté de toi parce que, selon tes mots, « je ne suis pas comme toi »…

Je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre quelque chose à Kisa mais étant donné que tout le monde y a droit, saurait été criminel de l'en priver. Alors Kisa tous les remerciements du garçon pour lequel tu « comprends mieux pourquoi il est cet ignoble chat… »

Restons sur les femmes, Kagura je te suis infiniment reconnaissant de t'être foutue de ma gueule pendant une bonne dizaine d'années et de m'avoir crever le cœur quand j'ai comprit que ton amitié pour moi était uniquement motivé par une envie de se sentir mieux. Le défouloir s'incline bien bas.

Isuzu, c'est pour m'avoir laisser agoniser, un jour où tu passait par là, soucieuse de ne pas arriver en retard à ton rendez-vous avec Hatsuharu, et consciente que si jamais tu me venais en aide, c'était tes habits qui en pâtiraient un coup.

Soyons galant jusqu'au bout, ma chère Tohru, tout mes vœux de bonheur avec Yuki et j'espère sincèrement ma chérie, que cela marchera avec lui, vu que hier, tu m'es élégamment dégagé après m'avoir fait comprendre que tes sentiments n'étaient pas pour moi…  
A quand le mariage ?

…

…

Alalalala, je ne sais pas que dire devant cette lettre qui dégage une franche camaraderie envers moi.

A si, je sais !

Ce que vous allez faire de cette lettre je n'en sais rien, si vous allez faire (le plus probable) comme si vous ne l'aviez pas lu, je ne le sais pas non plus…  
Ou si carrément, vous déciderait d'avoir « une petite discussion avec moi », moi qui est révélé au grand jour vos petites perfidies et votre amour grandiose pour vos proches, sachez qu'au moment où vous avez du lire la lettre, je serais certainement sur le pont à côté de la rivière ou sur son autoroute en contrebas.

Allez-y m'y chercher si le cœur vous en dit.

Moi, je n'est qu'une chose à rajouter : Que vos remords vous hantent toute votre vie.

Kyô Sôma.


End file.
